Sinople y Plata
by Sorg-esp
Summary: Cuatro historias cortas para cuatro personajes que honraron con su pertenencia a la Casa de Slytherin. Para el reto Hogwarts a través de los años, del Foro de la Muy Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic participa en el Reto Hogwarts a través de los Años, del Foro de la Muy Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black._

_Consta de cuatro capítulos, cada uno dedicado a un personaje de la Muy Ilustre y Astuta casa de Slytherin. _

_Disclaimer: el potterverso y sus personajes son de J.K. Rowling y demás. No obtengo ningún lucro del mismo_

_Copyright: La Sorg-Expansión y sus personajes son de mi propiedad intelectual. _

**SINOPLE Y PLATA**

**I**

**SALAZAR SLYTHERIN: EL COMIENZO DE UNA AMISTAD**

El muchacho alzó la vista sobrecogido por la imponente fortaleza del _comes_ Arnoldo, apodado "El Francés", famoso hechicero de Britania del que no había sabido hasta hacía una semana.

-¡No te detengas! – Arengó el padre en mal sajón.- Hemos de llegar antes de que anochezca.

-¿Por qué no nos Apareces, padre? – Siempre había mostrado descaro, y si a Ioanto no le apremiara tanto llegar, le habría reprendido. Pero fuerzas no le sobraban y como la insolencia del chico le recordaba a su difunta madre, se limitó a suspirar.

- El _comes_ es poderoso. En los alrededores de su castillo es imposible Aparecerse o volar. Solo resta este angosto sendero.- Le dio un golpecito en el hombro y retomó la marcha. El muchacho todavía se demoró. Negros nubarrones asomaron sobre las almenas. Asió el hato con sus escasas pertenencias y reanudó la marcha. No había heredado el físico de su padre, un hombre alto, fuerte, de penetrantes ojos pardos, atractivo aún enfermo. Salía a la madre, esmirriado, brazos demasiado largos, cara larga, nariz ancha, ojos pequeños negrísimos, apariencia que a menudo provocaba la chanza. Sonrió malicioso recordando a Pete Smith, el hijo del herrero, mago como él, el primero en su familia. Lo había llamado "simio", y no se lo pensó dos veces. Alzó su varita casera y consiguió colocarle orejas de rucio, y padre no se enteró.

Distraído no se percató de que las almenas ya se alzaban junto a él, inmensas y pétreas cual tribu de gigantes. Se le puso carne de gallina. Su padre no había mentido: la magia del castillo era imponente.

* * *

-¡Quién va!

- Mi nombre es Ioanto de Salazar. Y este es mi hijo, Salazar Ioanez.

-¿Qué nombre es ese? ¿Uno de bastardo?

El niño sintió la furia naciéndole en el pecho, y sin disimulo echó mano al interior de su capa de viaje.

-¡Quieto! – La punta de una espada le apuntaba al gaznate. Ioanto extendió los brazos y se interpuso entre ambos.

- Es un nombre hispano.- Aclaró.- Ioanez significa "hijo de Ioanto".

El guardia los miró con sorna mientras desde el camino de ronda, alguien los contemplaba.

-¡Déjalos en paz! – Resonó mágicamente una voz. El guardia alzó la vista.

-¡Quieren entrar en el castillo, mi señor!

-Déjalos pasar.

Su interlocutor desapareció y el soldado se demoró un instante en retirar la espada.

- Nada de tonterías…- Amenazó.

* * *

- Mas magia y menos espada.- Myrdinn el Hechicero negó con la cabeza mirando al patio.

- Debe saber defenderse, en toda circunstancia.- Replicó Arnoldo.- Además, la espada fortalece el cuerpo.

- De nada le valió a tu pariente Rolando.- Replicó mordaz Myrdinn.- Si hubiera tenido varita a mano, esos rústicos hispanii no lo habrían masacrado.

- Te olvidas de que esos rústicos iban acompañados de un par de Encantadores ismaelitas del sur del río Iberum. Seguramente no pudo siquiera sacarla.

- No sabemos exactamente qué pasó en Roncesvalles.- Cortó Myrdinn.- En cualquier caso, el joven Godric pasa demasiado tiempo con la soldadesca. Y descuida sus estudios de magia.

-Discrepo.- Negó Arnoldo. Era alto, rubio, de buen porte, ojos azules penetrantes y barba rubicunda bien recortada.- No los descuida. Tiene un talento innato excepcional. Aunque, tal vez, pase demasiado tiempo entre adultos. – Frunció el ceño y el recuerdo de su esposa, fallecida de sobreparto junto con su hijita, le laceró el pecho. Hacía cinco años de aquello y aún dolía.

- ¡Precisamente, tengo la solución! – El mago que había dado órdenes a la guardia atravesó la pared. El viejo druida galo había sido tan talentoso en vida que a distancia podía confundírsele con un vivo.

-Mi querido Atrax.- Arnaldo saludó.- Ni en vida ni muerto te caracterizas por la discreción y los modales.

-Bah.- Atrax sacudió una mano desdeñoso mientras aposentaba su espectral entidad en una silla de tijera.- En el patio hay un mago desarrapado y enfermo. Dotado de gran poder, aunque no recibió instrucción adecuada. Ansía partir de regreso a su tierra y morir.

-¿Y bien? – Arnoldo se acarició la barba.

El fantasma alzó un dedo largo y huesudo.- Le acompaña su hijo. Un niño de mas o menos la edad del tuyo, talentoso y ávido por aprender. De sangre un poco propensa a hervir, pues es un Magi Hispanii. O al menos, lo es a medias.

– ¿A medias? - Myrdinn frunció el ceño.

-Su padre nació en los Pirineos… probablemente descienda de los "masacradores"- Atrax, con la independencia para decir lo que le viniera en gana otorgada por estar muerto, inclinó la cabeza.

-¡Atrax! – Protestó Myrdinn.

- Deja…- Arnoldo cortó la protesta.- ¿Por qué nos cuentas todo esto, Atrax?

- Viene a pedir asilo para su hijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya lo he dicho. Debe partir y quiere dejar al chico donde sepa que aprenderá magia.

-¿Qué sacaría yo? – Preguntó Arnoldo.

- Un compañero para Godric. Un mago de extraordinario talento. Un excelente aliado…

El _comte_ meditó. Era informante de los francos, les proveía de valiosos conocimientos sobre la isla y sus pobladores… Nunca se sabía. En cualquier momento, algún pariente normando…

-Hacedlo pasar.

* * *

Godric esquivó un tajo, detuvo hábilmente otro golpe y se tambaleó. Su contrincante, presto, volteó la espada. El chico trastabilló y su arma salió despedida perdiéndose en un montón de sacos de harina. El escudero soltó una risotada.

-Todavía has de crecer.

-¡Lo hare! ¡Estoy en ello! – Exclamó Godric sacudiéndose las polvorientas calzas.

- De momento, recupera tu espada.

-¡Oh! – Godric compuso cara de fastidio.- ¿Cómo la saco?

- Tu eres el mago.

-Pero…

Entonces un chico corrió por el patio, deslizó medio cuerpo entre los sacos y extendió un largo brazo. Colorado, con un esfuerzo ímprobo extrajo la espada.

Godric permaneció un instante quieto mirando a aquel niño tan raro. Bajo, muy moreno, hasta feo. Tendría su edad y le tendía el pomo. Además, lo notaba, era un mago. Sonrió afablemente y tomó su arma. Una vez al cinto y envainada adoptó una pose formal.

-Godric Gryffindor. Caballero y mago.

-Salazar Ioanez.

- Salazar Ioanez.- Repitió Godric.- ¡Pardiez! ¡Te mueves como una serpiente (*). Ojalá pudiera hacerlo yo. ¡Ven conmigo, Salazar "slytherin"! ¡Voy por mi varita!

Corrieron entusiasmados. Ninguno había tenido un verdadero amigo. El destino les brindaba la oportunidad. Y no era un amigo cualquiera. Era un mago.

"No había dos amigos como Godric y Salazar"

(El Sombrero Seleccionador)

To slyther: serpentear

Según mi word, texto puro y duro son 1.040.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Este fic participa en el Reto Hogwarts a través de los años, del Foro de la Muy Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

_**Consta de cuatro capítulos, cada uno dedicado a un personaje que haya honrado con su presencia a la Muy Notable Casa de Slytherin. En esta ocasión, le toca el turno a Andrómeda Black.**_

_**Disclaimer: El potterverso y sus personajes son creación de J. K. Rowling y Warner. No sacamos ningún lucro de jugar un poco con ellos.**_

**SINOPLE Y PLATA**

**II**

**ANDRÓMEDA: PARTIDAS DE AJEDREZ**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Escocia. Septiembre de 1970...**_

El buen tiempo estaba resultando excepcional para la época del año por lo que no era extrañO que numerosas parejitas aprovecharan para dar románticos paseos por el lago. No era el caso, sin embargo, de la mediana de las hermanas Black. Andrómeda, Prefecta de último curso, estaba sentada en un confortable sillón de su sala común y tenía la mirada perdida en las aguas que se veían a través de una ventana enorme y redonda como un gran ojo de buey. Pasar tiempo junto a los ventanales era una actividad muy común para los alumnos de Slytherin ya que el lago guardaba innumerables sorpresas. El calamar gigante atraía a los mas pequeños, pero también sirenas pasaban nadando dejando estelas verdes, mal encarados grindilows agitaban puñitos amenazadores e infinidad de criaturas mágicas acuáticas.

No estaba interesada en la zoomagia lacustre. Al menos en esos momentos. La mediana de las talentosas y notorias hermanas Black reflexionaba. Sobre el pasado inmediato y sobre el futuro. Y seguía absorta cuando Cissa entró en la sala acompañada de Lucius. No se habría percatado de la presencia de su hermana y su flamante y recién estrenado novio de no haber sido porque tropezó aparatosamente con un escabel, lo que la obligó a mirar hacia la procedencia del ruido.

-¡Perdón! – Exclamó Cissa colocando una mano sobre la boca para ocultar una risita. Tenía las mejillas rojas y las manos de Lucius en las caderas, en ademán de sujetarla. El chico, al detectar la presencia de Andrómeda, también se puso colorado, articuló un sonido como disculpa y desapareció. Cissy lo miró perderse por el corredor que llevaba a los dormitorios de los chicos con una sonrisa un poco bobalicona en los labios y se fue hasta su hermana.

-¡Hace un día estupendo! – Exclamó Cissy entusiasmada.- Lucius y yo hemos caminado hasta casi el extremo sur del lago. ¡Ha sido fantástico!

-Puedo imaginarlo.- Replicó la mayor dedicando una mirada enigmática a Narcissa.- Aunque me temo que no habréis gozado de mucha intimidad. Con este tiempo el lago tiene que estar muy concurrido.

Los coloretes de Cissy se intensificaron y sus ojos azules dejaron de mirar por un instante los castaños de su hermana para pasar a contemplar las uñas.

- Cierto.- Dijo por fin la menor.- Pero aún así, merece la pena.

- Sobre todo en buena compañía.

- Especialmente.

Después de aquel intercambio de palabras, que decían tan poco pero en realidad escondían tanto, las dos permanecieron calladas un instante, hasta que la menor volvió a hablar.

-¿Has estado liada con responsabilidades de prefecta?- Preguntó forzando un tono casual. Andrómeda permaneció impasible un momento. Cissy solo tenía quince años, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Lucius Malfoy y su alma no tenía las complicaciones de la de Bella.

- En realidad, no.- Contestó con sinceridad después de sopesar que, a pesar de su juventud y apariencia heredada de su madre, Cissy era una Black de pura cepa y la comprendería. – He estado pensando.

-¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó Cissy con curiosidad.

-Bella ya no está aquí...- Comenzó tras haber meditado qué estrategia seguir.

-Obviamente.- Observó Cissy.- Supongo que pronto solicitará incorporarse al Ministerio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Siempre ha dicho que le fascinaba el trabajo de los Inefables. Y teniendo en cuenta sus notazas, que ha sido prefecta y Premio Anual, no creo que la rechacen. ¿No te parece?

- No me refería a eso.- Aclaró Andrómeda. Los méritos académicos de su hermana mayor eran incuestionables y además había abandonado el colegio envuelta en un aura de alumna modelo, aunque sus hermanas bien sabían que en realidad distaba mucho de ello. – Me refería a que puede que Bella no quiera incorporarse al Ministerio.

- ¿Y a qué se dedicaría, si no? - Cissy preguntó alzando sus pálidas cejas con sorpresa.- ¡No pensarás que a buscar marido!

Andrómeda sonrió de medio lado. Bella, hasta la fecha, había resultado completamente "innoviable", para desesperación de tía Walburga que ya estaba que trinaba con su último novio. Ah, su último novio, _ese_ era uno de sus temas de reflexión últimamentel... pero lo descartó junto con la malévola alegría que le producía imaginar el disgustazo que tendría su desagradable tía tras haber conocido que su primogénito era un Gryffindor de pro. Quería seguir su conversación con Cissy.

- No creo que Bella esté interesada _en esa clase de compromiso_, al menos por ahora.

Cissy entornó los ojos y la miró fijamente.

-¿Hay algo que yo debería saber respecto a Bella? – Preguntó astutamente. Andrómeda frunció las cejas antes de contestar.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo este verano reunida.

-¿Con quién?

- Evan, Rodo Lestrange, Daimon Mulciber, Phobos Avery...

-¡Phobos Avery! ¡Pero si ese chico es tonto!

- Un poco romo, si.

- Rodo no está mal. Es guapo y tiene buena planta y...

-¡Cissy!

-¿Qué?

- No se trata del listado de pretendientes de Bella.

-¡Ah! ¿No?

- Por si no has caído, todos son hijos de Caballeros de Walpurgis.

-¡Venga ya! Son una antigualla.

-Una antigualla con nuevo maestre. Un tal Lord Voldemort.

-En la vida he oído ese apellido. ¿Seguro que no es un _sangresucia_?

- No se quién es o no. Solo que Bella se ha pasado el verano de acá para allá con esos restauradores de la Orden.

- Bueno, vale. Se lo pasado bien dedicándose a una excentricidad. Tiene derecho ¿No? Siempre ha sido muy responsable y...

-¿Cómo no te das cuenta?

-¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta?

Andrómeda se inclinó acercando la cabeza a su hermana y bajó la voz hasta dejarla en un susurro.

- Una semana antes de que viniéramos a Hogwarts se derrumbó un edificio muggle en Belfast. Los muggles dijeron que era un atentado de independentistas irlandeses. ¿Sabes que esa noticia apareció en El Profeta? Alguien, anónimamente, la reivindicó. Alguien que firmó con las iniciales L.V.

Aquella última frase bastó para que Cissy comprendiera. Abrió unos ojos como platos y también inclinó la cabeza.

- No creerás que Bella...

Ni Cissy terminó la frase ni Andrómeda añadió nada. Cada una se sumió en sus propios pensamientos, la mayor en el complicado juego de ajedrez que sería mantener sus intereses incluso con Bella lejos del castillo, especialmente uno rubicundo y un tanto descuidado que campaba por la sala común de Hufflepuff. La otra aterrorizada recordando el orgullo de Lucius al mostrarle la vieja insignia de la orden encontrada en el desván de Malfoy Mannor.

* * *

_Yo nunca he imaginado a Andrómeda como la víctima del racismo y los prejuicios de sus familiares. De hecho, siempre la he visto como la Black por Antonomasia: astuta, que hace lo que le viene en gana (porque para eso es Prácticamente Royal) y, por supuesto, una auténtica Slytherin (aunque eso en particular lo confirma el propio Slughorn). Me cuesta menos imaginándola así comprender que ella y su familia sobrevivieran a la primera guerra, con una hermana tan notoria como Bella. Por otra parte, sus hechizos resisten al mismísimo Voldie, y tras una tanda de Cruciatus, solamente se queda "shaken". Aunque puede que todavía no haya perdonado a Ted la estupidez de echarse al monte para que lo cazaran como un conejo._

_En cuanto a Bella, la antigua web de Jo lucía en su sala de trofeos uno cuya placa estaba grabada con su nombre. La imagino pareciendo una niña buena y una bruja extraordinariamente talentosa, aunque en realidad era tremenda y tenía una vena desquiciada que, en lugar de apaciguar, alguien se dedicó a alentar._

_Me salen 1.066 palabras..._


	3. Chapter 3

**SINOPLE Y PLATA**

_Este fic participa en el Reto Hogwarts a través de los años, del Foro de la muy noble y ancestral casa de Black_

_Consta de cuatro capítulos, cada uno de ellos dedicado a un personaje que haya honrado con su presencia la muy notoria casa de Slytherin. Este en particular tiene por protagonista a Theodore Nott_

_Disclaimer: El potterverso y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la Warner y demás. No nos lucramos por jugar con ellos_

**III**

**THEODORE NOTT: CONTEMPORIZANDO**

-¿Te importa que me siente ahí?

Theodore contuvo el respingo. Estaba tan concentrado en un ensayo de encantamientos que no se había enterado de la presencia de Millicent Bulstrode en la sala común, y mucho menos de que se aproximaba hasta él. El chico la miró unos instantes antes de asentir con la cabeza. Millie respiró hondo, dejó en el suelo su mochila y se acercó una silla. Con mas celeridad de la habitual en ella sacó pergaminos, plumas, tintero y el libro de Transformaciones, y sin mediar ninguna otra palabra se puso a buscar información para el trabajo que les había mandado McGonegall. Theodore, que enseguida había bajado la vista aunque la había estado observando con el rabillo del ojo, acababa de constatar, con sorpresa, que estaba mucho mas delgada. Millie era alta y corpulenta, de espaldas anchas y caderas escurridas, el antagonismo con túnica de Pansy, que era la mas popular de la casa con diferencia. Enseguida concluyó que su hallazgo no pasaba de la mera anécdota, así que volvió a concentrarse en sus deberes de encantamientos. Y en silencio permanecieron una larga media hora.

- Ese dibujo no está correcto.- La voz de Millie, suave, acarició sus oidos. Theodore levantó la vista y la miró fijamente un instante antes de devolver la vista al pergamino.

-¿por qué? – Preguntó intrigado. Millie tenía fama de ser una estudiante discreta, mientas que él sacaba buenas notas. Estaba casi seguro de que su dibujo del movimiento de varita era el adecuado.

Porque antes de pronunciar la segunda palabra hay que girar la muñeca un cuarto de vuelta…- La cabeza de Millie desapareció bajo la mesa mientras rebuscaba en su mochila. Cuando emergió, estaba un poco despeinada y Theodore se percató de una mancha de tinta en la punta de la nariz. – Mira…- La chica abrió el libro de Transformaciones, pasó página a toda velocidad y le señaló una imagen móvil. – Justo ahora. ¿Lo ves? – Añadió cuando el dibujo efectuaba el movimiento. Theodore parpadeó un instante, volvió a mirar atentamente a la figura repetir el movimiento y tuvo que reconocer que su compañera tenía razón. Con goma de borrar mágica eliminó el dibujo y volvió a repetirlo, esta vez en condiciones. Cuando terminó constató con sorpresa que Millie había vuelto a enfrascarse en sus Transformaciones.

Otra media hora larga después, Theodore enrolló satisfecho su pergamino. Estaba seguro de que Flint no tendría mas remedio que ponerle una buena nota, aunque últimamente las buenas notas de ciertos profesores para con los miembros de su casa se vendían bastante caras. Recogió sus cosas cuidadosamente y las guardó en su bolsa, y ya iba a marcharse cuando Millie levantó la vista de su pergamino.

-Ya he terminado.- Dijo Theodore, porque no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

- Yo también.- Replicó Minnie. Y en vez de sonreír, frunció el ceño un poco.- ¿A menudo estudias en la sala común?

Theodore la miró un instante y asintió con la cabeza sin darle mas explicaciones. Millie por su parte echó un vistazo a su alrededor. La sala común estaba bastante desierta. Los alumnos por lo general preferían la biblioteca para estudiar.

- Estaba pensando en hacer los deberes aquí mas a menudo…- Murmuró Millie. Y sonó un tanto indecisa. Theodore, discreto, no dijo nada.

- Esa mujer…- Volvió a hablar Millie.- Alecto Carrows… ha llamado al orden a Smith. El Hufflepuff ¿Te acuerdas?

Theodore asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba armando bulla… ahora está en la enfermería.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – Preguntó casi sin quererlo.

- Tirar una bomba fétida de esas de Sortilegios Weasley. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Olía fatal! Tenías que haber visto las caras de la gente. Una niña de primero hasta vomitó. La señorita Carrows le lanzó una Crucio que… creo que le partió la tibia.- Millie apretó los ojos con rabia.

Theodore no hizo ningún comentario, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos centellaran un segundo con rabia.

- A pesar de lo que digan, también corren tiempos difíciles para los Slytherin.- Sentenció de repente Millie dejándolo asombrado. Theodore bajó la cabeza y habló bajito.

- Corren tiempos difíciles para todos.- Y sin saber bien por qué, se puso a darle consejos a su compañera.- Hay que ser prudentes, Millie… contemporizar sin que se note mucho. Tenemos todas las de perder frente a los Carrows, pero también tenemos que sobrevivir.,,

- ¿Por qué crees que me he marchado de la biblioteca? – Espetó ella también en tono bajo.- Es horrible que te miren como… como si fueras cómplice.

- Shhhh.

- No hay nadie que me pueda oir. Oh, Nott, todo esto es…

- Ya lo se, Millie, pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada. Ni decir nada. Si nos significamos como el lerdo de Smith…

- Si que podemos hacer algo, Nott.- Cortó ella tajante. Por un instante, el chico se temió que propusiera cualquier barbaridad.- Podemos mostrar que no estamos conformes. De hecho, es lo que estamos haciendo.

Theodore alzó las cejas sorprendido. El se había apartado de todo y de todos. No quería significarse.

- Que sí, Nott, que si. Retirándonos a la sala común cuando terminan las clases mostramos de algún modo que no queremos presenciar según qué barbaridades. Es poco, ya lo se. No es muy valiente, pero para eso están los Gryffindor… aunque ¿No crees que tiene su mérito largarse en vez de quedarse a hacer coro de ciertos compañeros…? Sobre todo cuando tienes que compartir dormitorio con alguna…

- Ya…- Por primera vez, Theodore entendía lo que Millie quería decir. Y fue capaz de sonreír un poco, cosa que hacía tiempo que no prodigaba.

- ¿Sabes, Nott? – Espetó de pronto Millie.- Creo que junto a ese ventanal redondo se debe estar muy bien para jugar a las cartas explosivas. ¿Te apetece?

Theodore Nott no solía jugar a las cartas explosivas, ni tampoco fuera que le gustara mucho. Pero bien pensado dos o tres partidas en compañía de Bulstrode eran mucho mejor que aplaudir hipócritamente alguna barbaridad de los Carrows. Vendrían tiempos mejores, estaba seguro, pero ahora tocaba sobrevivir. Sobrellevar aquel desastre contemporizando… aunque no del todo, como le había enseñado Millie.

* * *

_Cualquiera puede pensar que es una aportación pírrica la de estos dos chicos, pero hay que tener en cuenta que son dos chiquillos en un mundo demasiado cruel para cualquiera, que no están llamados a ser los protas de la Saga y que, puesto que son Slytherins, tienen que comportarse como tales. 1.022 palabras ¡Ay!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Este fic participa en el Reto Hogwarts a través de los años, del Foro de la muy noble y Ancestral casa de los Black._

_Consta de cuatro capítulos, cada uno dedicado a un personaje que honró con su membresía a la muy notoria casa de Slytherin._

_Este capítulo corresponde a Molly Weasley II (la hija de Percy). El atribuirle condición de Slytherin es invento de Cris Snape. Espero que no le importe la usurpación que voy a perpetrar a continuación_

**SINOPLE Y PLATA**

**IV**

**MOLLY WEASLEY (II): SIETE SIGLOS Y MEDIO**

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. 1 de septiembre de 2011_

Todo había sido como contaban papá, los tíos y los primos… y mejor. El viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts había sido divertidísimo. Incluso había hecho una amiga, una niña rubicunda y un poco gordezuela que se llamaba Rebecca Smith y que había terminado en Hufflepuff. Para cuando le tocó el turno ya ni estaba nerviosa. Los nervios, el cansancio, la euforia y hasta el agotamiento habían desaparecido en el curso de la selección, y solo le restaba una extraña serenidad. No se dio cuenta de que un brujo de pelo oscuro y expresión astuta se colaba delante de una banda de música de un cuadro para mirarla mejor. Solo una persona se dio cuenta. Era la última y todo el mundo quería cenar.

La mesa verde y plata había proferido un gran aplauso cuando el sombrero gritó ¡Slytherin!. Molly, aturdida, se fue con sus compañeros mirando de reojo a la parte del comedor donde, el resto de su familia, la miraba con una mezcla variada de sentimientos, entre los que predominaba la estupefacción. La recibió una prefecta de quinto, una chica espigada y muy guapa, poseedora de unos ojos grises misteriosos, que dijo llamarse Carina Black y que, de no ser porque su melena lacia era oscura, habría podido pasar por veela. Y Molly sabía muy bien qué aspecto tenían las veelas.

La cena fue deliciosa, sus compañeros amigables aunque no eran tan sociables como Rebecca, y la sala común resultó fascinante. Aún así, sentada en un butacón frente a un ventanal redondo, con el pijama y la bata puestos, Molly no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de inquietud. A esas horas sus padres ya lo sabrían. ¿Cómo se lo habrían tomado?

- Deberías irte a la cama, Weasley. – Molly dio un respingo. La prefecta se le había acercado tan sigilosamente que no se había dado cuenta.- Las clases comienzan mañana temprano, y no querrás dormirte. ¿Verdad?

Molly meneó vigorosamente la cabeza. Era buena estudiante y pensaba seguir siéndolo. Pero aún así, algo la retenía pegada al asiento, incapaz de decidirse a marcharse a dormir.

-Supongo que te sientes un poco extraña ¿No? – La prefecta había acercado una silla y se había aposentado frente a Molly. Parecía tan mayor… y ella se sentía tan pequeña…

- Toda mi familia está en otro sitio.- Se atrevió a decir, un poco avergonzada porque parecía que renegaba de su casa.

- No es del todo correcto, Weasley. Parte de tu familia está en Gryffindor. Aquí en Slytherin…

- Ya, ya he oído al profesor Flitwick. Mientras esté aquí…- Interrumpió a la prefecta. La chica chasqueó la lengua y Molly, que simplemente se encontraba un poco desbordada, calló avergonzada.

- No me refería a eso. ¿Ves ese brujo que te mira desde el cuadro de las esfinge? – La prefecta giró la vista hacia un cuadro que estaba en la pared contigua. El brujo en cuestión giró la cabeza de inmediato como si observara atentamente el pelaje de la esfinge que tenía mas cerca.

- ¿Ese que disimula? – Preguntó Molly curiosa y un poco intrigada.

- Ese mismo. Es el Profesor Phineas Nigellus Black. Fue director de Hogwarts. Y es tu antepasado.

Molly abrió la boca y a continuación la cerró sin saber qué decir. Sus abuelos Weasley le habían hablado de sus antepasados Weasley y Prewett, pero no habían profundizado mucho en las demás familias mágicas con las que estaban emparentados. Y Molly, cuya madre era muggle, tampoco había tenido mayor interés.

- El Profesor Black impulsó el Expreso de Hogwarts para que todos los alumnos vinieran juntos al colegio. No fue una noticia bien recibida por sus coetáneos sangrepuras. Lo consideraron una intromisión inaceptable de las costumbres muggles. Pero hasta entonces, todos los años algunos alumnos no llegaban a tiempo, o tenían accidentes. Alguno falleció al sobrevolar accidentalmente un nido de dragones galeses… Con el tren, venimos todos mas seguros. El Profesor Black no se ganó popularidad pero hizo cosas buenas.

En ese momento, Molly cayó en cuenta de una cosa.

- ¡Tu también te llamas Black!

- En efecto. Pero te diré que mis padres son muggles. Como mis abuelos, mis bisabuelos…

Molly abrió una boca enorme durante un instante, pasado el cual la prefecta sonrió.

- Pero mi tatarabuelo era un squib. Digamos que hemos vuelto a casa. Y eso mismo te pasa a ti. Contigo una parte de los Weasley vuelven a su casa. Deberías estar orgullosa, Molly Weasley. Anda, vete a dormir, es tarde.

Carina Black se levantó y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Reconfortada, Molly la siguió hacia la puerta del corredor que conducía a sus dormitorios. Cuando pasó delante del cuadro, sonrió animosa a Phineas Black, que no se dio por aludido. Pero a Molly la indiferencia de su ancestro no le hizo mella. Carina Black le había elevado la moral, y ahora notaba el cansancio acumulado tras tantas emociones. La cama calentita bajo dosel debía ser un sitio fenomenal para dormir.

Mas tarde, Carina comprobó que todas las niñas de primero estaban en sus camas y dormidas, y solo entonces se encaminó a su dormitorio. Estaba a punto de enfilar su corredor cuando alguien chistó desde un cuadro.

-¿Profesor Black?

- Señorita Black.

- ¿Desea algo, profesor?

- Solamente felicitarte. Has hecho un buen trabajo con esa chica. Estoy seguro de que será una gran adquisición para Slytherin.

- Estaba asustada. Y cansada. Es solo una niña…- Carina midió sus palabras. No lo había hecho porque pensara que Molly sería una extraordinaria Slytherin, pero tampoco quería contradecir directamente a un antiguo director que, por muy pariente que fuera, siempre la había tratado con distancia. – Y hablando de cansancio, profesor… espero que me disculpe.

Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando el profesor la llamó.

-¿Carina? – Se quedó quieta un segundo antes de darse media vuelta, estupefacta.

- ¿Si, profesor?

- Puedes llamarme Phineas.

- Gracias, señor.

- Buenas noches, Carinna.

- Buenas noches, Profesor Phineas.

Phineas Nigellus sonrió mientras apoyaba una mano en el marco del cuadro, tras propinar una patada a una esfinge para apartarla. Un exitazo. Era un exitazo. Tenía a dos descendientes en la casa. ¡Por fin! Dos brujas de talento que darían que hablar. Y Carina había hecho un buen trabajo con Molly. Siete siglos y medio dan para mucho en la historia de una familia, pero tenía el presentimiento de que los días de gloria iban a volver. Con ellas dos. Vaya que si.

* * *

_Por supuesto, Carina es nombre de constelación... Y Phineas no era popular, lo que no significa necesariamente que fuera un mal director..._

_1.046 en esta ocasión..._

_¡Por fin, El Fin!_


End file.
